Tick Tock
by AnaRogue1
Summary: Hana just moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Her father is a drunk who hasn't given her enough space to make friends in her life. Then she met Johnny. But Hana knows her life is a clock. Her mother's side is junkies, and her father's are mostly drunks. How long until she can't fight it anymore? "I believe in you, Hana. You gotta believe in yourself. Dallas Winston/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Hana

Greasers. No good trash who are born on the wrong side of the tracks. Socs. Stands for socialites and are people who aren't any better if not for the fact they have money. I think it's trivial, but it doesn't matter what I think, does it? I'm a nobody in society, brought up that way. It will never matter to anyone other than me what I think, and even then I often don't care.

"Hana," someone says, snapping their finger in my face. I jerk back, glaring softly at Johnny Cade, my best friend. Really my only friend since moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. His hands go back to resting limply in his lap. "I asked if you wanted to come with me to the drive in tonight."

I don't take long to think about it. I don't have much better to do, and I have left over change from my father's addiction. I guess it's what brought us together; my father and his father and their addiction. Funny how fate is, huh? "Yeah, I'll go. I got some extra coin for you. Dad won't miss the whole dollar I've managed to save up over the last year or so." I feel my lips stretch up into a slight smile.

"Thanks, Hana," Johnny says in his little voice. He's a puppy to me, kicked and whimpering usually, but a puppy all the same. His big brown eyes just want some love, and I can't blame him. I don't remember my mom, and my dad... No matter what he does, I can't hate him. He's all I've got now. So Johnny is someone I can understand. Sometimes I think I'm the only one who ever really understands from how he talks about his gang.

I guess I should do a proper introduction. My name is Hana Gilmore. I was born in New Orleans and spent most of my childhood around the country in various states of fucked up. My mom was a junkie. She was probably high when she met and fucked my dad, and she probably died trying to get high. I wouldn't be surprised. I wouldn't miss her either. I can't miss her if I never had her. My dad is a drunk. He used to try starting a new life, but he quit after my grandparents died. Grandma and Grandpa left him the house and the money they had. That's all there is to my life.

"Not a problem, Johnny," I say with a smile large enough to break my face. Johnny smiles back. My dad, in one of his sober days, told me once that my smile is really bright and uplifting. So I smiled around him more often. He didn't drink for three weeks, finally touching a bottle when I spent the night at my grandparents' house. I didn't think I'd ever see him drink again, I was so young. Then I realized it doesn't really matter. He was going to drink anyway.

"When you gon' come to the Curtis house?" Johnny has been bugging me about that. I don't know why I haven't done it yet. I guess I'm just really nervous to be around people who may or may not like me. I've never really had a friend. People I've spoken to, yeah, but never a friend. I didn't have one until Johnny. "I think you're makin' it out to be a bigger deal than it is, Hana."

I swallow. "I probably am," I say, hiding my face in my arms. "I mean, I just... I dunno. I mean, school starts soon anyway, so it's not like I won't at least see them occasionally." Dad makes sure I go to school. Sometimes his anger is because I don't do good in school. I mean, I can, but some of the things they ask for is just too much to do at home. Like book reports. I can't read without dad thinking I stole it. He's aware of how poor we are...

"But you should know 'em. They're like family." I shrug. "How about this, I'll bring Ponyboy tomorrow to meet you. Pony's real nice. He's the-"

"He's the one that likes to read," I smile. I look at him. "I listen to what you say, Johnny." His face lights up a little bit more. "I guess it's alright. Should I go with you to pick him up?" Standing up, I brush off the dust from my jeans. The sun is going down, my curfew. "Remember dad said the couch is available to you if you like. Our dads are drinking buddies."

He nods his head, getting up on his own. "I'll probably stay with Pony tonight. I'll ask Darry if it's okay for him to come while I'm at it. You remember Darry?"

"The oldest brother who played football." I know it's at least a little important to him when I remember what he says. The little tidbits of information I take in that I know only because of him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Johnny. I'll tell dad where I'm going." No I won't, I think. I'll leave tomorrow because I know he'll lock me in my room if I tell him ahead of time. I'll take whatever he has waiting for me when I get back.

* * *

><p>I leave early in the morning while dad is still dealing with his hangover. The earlier I leave, the greater chance I have of escaping the house without him interrogating me about what I'll be doing. All I really have to say is 'I'll be with Johnny, dad' and he's satisfied now. Something I can be thankful for. "Love you, daddy," I say, kissing his stubbly cheek. He grunts in reply.<p>

My style is simple enough, I guess. Jeans that are obviously stolen without checking the size. They're loose, and I have to wear a belt often to keep them up. Then a shirt that can be worn for days at a time without anybody being able to tell unless they see me all of the days I'm wearing it. Without a design, I can just lie and say it's a different one anyway. My shoes are a pair of tennis shoes that are worn down and ragged. Dad might take me to get some new ones soon. Might.

"Johnny!" I call as I walk down the street. He swings out the door of a house a few moments later. "Hana! Come 'ere!" I jog, starving and exhausted. Hopefully Johnny has something to eat with him.

I stop in front of the gate, realizing this house is unfamiliar to me. I swallow thickly, catching sight of Johnny as he opens the door again. "Hana, come on. Darry made breakfast. We got chocolate cake." My stomach grumbles, and my feet inch forward just a bit. "Hana, please."

I let my head fall, grabbing the hood of my hoodie and pulling it up so it covers my brown hair and face. I take shaky steps as I approach the porch and Johnny, now joined by a red haired looking boy with grey eyes and a much larger guy. Johnny meets me half way, and I hide behind him. Believe it or not, I'm smaller than him. Skinnier and shorter. "Hana, meet Darry and Ponyboy. Darry, Pony, this is Hana, the girl I been talkin' 'bout."

"Hello, Hana," Darry says, holding his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you." I stare at his hand for a second before pulling my sleeve up so I can shake it. Another boy comes from behind him, movie star lookin', and calls out to 'hurry up because he's starving' and going back inside. "Would you mind joining us for breakfast? Sodapop and I have to be at work soon."

I open my mouth to decline, but my stomach growls loudly to let everyone know exactly what I want to say. Johnny gives me a worried look, but then Darry laughs. "I-if you don't mind..."

"Calm down, little lady," he says in reassurance. I do just a bit, nodding and following Johnny.

"How long has it been?" Johnny asks. It doesn't take a genius to know what he means.

"A couple days." I smile under my hood at him, closing my green eyes so I don't have to see the hesitant disbelief on his face. "I'm fine. Dad just hasn't gone grocery shopping. Again." He leads me ahead, opening the door for me like the nice kid he is. "Thank you."

Sodapop stops in front of me, looking curious as he pokes my hood. "Does she normally dress like this?" He lifts it up just a little bit, staring at me. I turn a deep shade of red, taking it from his grip and pulling it down even further. "I'll take that as a yes. From the way you talked, I didn't think she was so shy." I edge closer to Johnny, grasping the bottom of his shirt.

"Soda." It comes from Darry. He hands me a plate, a fork sticking up in the middle of a large slice of chocolate cake. "Here you go, Hana. You can eat in the living room." I nod, waiting on Johnny before sitting on the floor next to the couch. I have an odd way of eating at home. My plate is on the floor and I have one leg outstretched while the other is bent flat on the floor. I lean over it with my elbows propping me up and eat.

"Do you want a seat?" Ponyboy asks, looking a bit confused at my position.

"It's how I normally eat, so it's fine," I reply. Ponyboy shrugs, sitting on the floor next to me. I don't ask about it; it isn't my business. I eat in silence as Darry and Sodapop shove food down their throats. I have to admit the cake is great, and I don't realize when the plate is empty until I take a bite of empty air. Darry chuckles, asking Johnny to grab my plate so he can get me another. If I wasn't so hungry, I'd insist I'm fine.

The door opens and two others waltz into the house. "Sodapop, you ready?" His hair is combed into thick complicated swirls, and the other has a shit eating grin on his face. He takes the seat next to Johnny where Pony would have been sitting if he hadn't sat on the floor with me. Neither notice my presence, just the way I like it, until Darry sets my plate back down.

"Who's this?" one asks, the one next to Johnny.

"Hana," Ponyboy answers. "Johnny's new friend. He called her down this morning for breakfast after asking Darry if it was still okay. He wants her to meet the gang." I flush as two new gazes land on my back. "Hana, these two are Two-Bit and Steve."

I turn around, waving at Steve with the complicated swirly hair. He waves back. "Good thing Dally'll be here soon then. Sylvia cheated on him. Again." I roll my eyes. "Ah, so she has an opinion on either Dally, Sylvia, or cheating."

"She don't like-" Johnny starts, then look at me as though making sure it's alright.

I sigh, pulling my hood down so they can see my shoulder length hair. "I don't like whores. My mom was a junkie bitch." Johnny looks a little startled at my honesty, and the Curtis brothers look surprised at the fact that I used such language. "I'm sorry. That was rude." I pull my hood back up with a red face.

Great. I'm already messing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to:

Squidgylove for reviewing, favoriting, and following,

johnnysletter for favoriting and following,

and Hidansgirl1234 for following.

Chapter Two- No Good

I finish the second slice of cake and place the dirty dish into the sink with a thorough cleaning. Ponyboy and Johnny are quiet guys, and so am I, so it leaves Two-Bit to do all of the taking for us. He didn't appear to have a problem with it as he has been going on about some blonde chick he tried to pick up the night before. I'm actually fairly positive my ears have heard her name so many times they've come to censor her out of the sentences.

Then the door opens in the middle of his conversation. A boy with white blonde hair steps in, without grease in his hair unlike the other boys. But it is in need of a trim at least. "Good mornin', Sally. Thank God you're here, these three wouldn't shut up." I give him a look, one I think isn't intimidating, but apparently it is. "I feel like she could rip me in half with that stare."

"She probably could," Johnny mumbles, joking quietly. I smile, bumping my elbow with his to show I heard and thought it was funny. He understands the gesture and his smile widens just the tiniest bit. I like when I can do that for Johnny boy.

"Who is that under the hood anyway?" the boy asks, who assume is likely to be Dally.

I look up at him, pulling it back. "My name is Hana. I met Johnny over the summer, and he wanted me to meet the boys. Figured I might as well."

Two-Bit leans forward, whispering loudly in the other's ear. "Don't let her pretty voice fool you. She is a greaser through and through."

"Uhh... Thanks?" I ask more than state, taking a glance at my best friend. Both he and Ponyboy signal it as a good sign with a shrug. Please, don't fail to notice how I really said that with a tone of sarcasm. Two-Bit and Dally exchange a few more words, and I turn my attention to the program currently on. I smile, knowing this cartoon well enough that I can name the characters. We don't have a television at my house.

"Hana!" I snap up to Johnny, who has others looking at him like he's crazy. "There you are," he says in his low voice once more. "I asked if you still had plans to go to the drive in tonight with me and Ponyboy. I mean, I don't know how well your dad took it since you aren't allowed outside late and stuff."

I shrug, keeping my eyes on the program as I speak. "He was fine with it last night, and you know I don't go into that house until I have to." But really I could stay out longer, and I don't say it because I know it would probably hurt Johnny's feelings. Like I even change clothes on a regular basis. "Regardless, I'm going tonight." I blow a bit of brown hair out of my face. Johnny doesn't approach the subject any further.

"So, Hana," Dally starts, and I can feel that this might not end well. "Have you ever been arrested?"

"Nope," I answer, tilting my head.

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

"Been in any fights?"

"Nope."

"How many guys have you kissed?"

"Excuse me?" I turn towards him with a sharp eye. Johnny is already asking me not to stand because he and I both know I'll be labelled as a coward the second I sit back down. I guess I am a coward. The blonde haired boy chuckles at my look, meeting me head on. I see something I see in my dad for a moment there, and I turn back to the television. "I'm not that kind of girl."

Johnny bites his lip, and I push my eyes to the ground. "Hana, how 'bout we go for a walk?" he offers.

I shrug, standing up from my position, my wonderfully comfortable position. I pull the hood over just a bit more as Dally puts out a foot meant to trip me. I do fall. I look back up. "You dick! What was that for? Do you enjoy beating up on little girls or something?" Dally just laughs, making me even more mad. But I don't do anything to get back at him. Instead, I get on my own two feet and goes steadily toward the door.

"What did you do, Dally?" Two-Bit asks in a yell I can hear outside the house toward the fence. Johnny trots beside me.

"He didn't mean it, Hana."

I bite my lip. "Fuck him. I don't like him, and I hate him. He acts just like my dad, but my dad has the excuse of being trashed when he does that shit." The words are gritted out, hidden behind gasps of air to stop the tears desperately trying to overflow. "I hate him!" A rock hits the sidewalk violently. I don't realize I kick it until Johnny rests a hand on my shoulder.

His brown eyes are a bit more terrified than usual, and I know it's my fault. I stand up straight, taking one, deep, calming breath, and dispel all thoughts of Dally from my mind. I wish I knew the son of bitch's whole name just so I could not remember it later when it suited me. "Are you okay?" I nod. "Where do you wanna go?"

I shrug. "Not really anywhere in particular. How about you? Got any ideas on the type of havoc we won't wreak?" He shrugs as well. "Well, this is a bust. We should've stayed inside."

Johnny shakes his head. "You would've gotten really mad and done your whole gasping thing in front of all of them." I agree with him, knowing it would be a pretty stupid idea. When I get mad, I cry, and in order to not cry, because then I either can't stop or it makes it all worse, I gasp for air to push the tears away. I don't like many people to know that, and I didn't even realize it until one night when I was fourteen at my grandparents' house, here in Tulsa. Two years has tried teaching me to control it, but ultimately fails every time.

Man, I sure hope I never lose Johnny. He thinks of all the things I try to ignore. Besides... I'd miss having someone to talk to.


End file.
